


Sudden Showers

by crimsontheory



Series: Spring Through the Years [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 04:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13849785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsontheory/pseuds/crimsontheory
Summary: Spring Drabble Prompt: RaincoatHarry and Louis' wedding day.





	Sudden Showers

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really have anything to say for this one, but it feels weird to not have an author's note, so hi!

It was supposed to be the best day of his life and it was fucking raining. 

Harry sighed as he watched the grey, dreary sky through the window. This was what he got for wanting an outdoor wedding in the spring.

A knock on the door startled him and he turned to see Louis entering the room carrying two bright yellow raincoats.

“Guess we’ll have to wear these over our tuxes,” Louis joked.

Harry laughed and he no longer cared about the weather, he was going to spend the rest of his life with Louis and that’s all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m ireallysawanangel on tumblr, so come say hi!


End file.
